Lemon and Honey Tea
by celengdebu
Summary: Mitsutada hanya ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang penumpang bus yang tak pernah tersenyum itu. Selamat Hari Mitsukuri (yang kedua)


Disclaimer:

Touken Ranbu - DMM & Nitroplus

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Menunjukkan karcis langganannya, Mitsutada menguap pelan tanpa memperhatikan bahwa bus itu nyaris kosong dan beringsut masuk dengan acuh. Kakinya melangkah gontai menatap lantai menuju bangku paling ujung favoritnya sembari berpegangan pada gantungan lengan, berjaga kalau-kalau badan jangkungnya oleng menimpa orang lain sewaktu bus mengerem di lampu merah tak jauh dari halte. Mitsutada baru mengangkat kepalanya untuk melirik penumpang lain usai beberapa menit melempar pandang keluar jendela. Seorang wanita berambut magenta yang sibuk berkutat dengan alat rajut dan segunduk benang berwarna biru, anak laki-laki bercelana pendek dengan sisi kepala bersemat hiasan bulu, seorang siswa SMU berkuku merah menyala ditemani tas yang tampak berat dan sedang menyesap jus kemasan, juga seorang pria besar bercambang yang menatapnya dengan tak suka. Mitsutada berkedik dan meringis minta maaf seraya memalingkan wajah.

Musik yang mengalun di _headphone_ nya berganti nada dan Mitsutada mendesah lega. Mata terpejam, lengan diletakkan di atas ransel selagi bibirnya bergumam tanpa suara mengikuti lirik lagu. Dahinya berkerut, agak pening memikirkan ide gila pemilik restoran tempatnya bekerja, kalau bukan karena Mitsutada masih berminat belajar meracik masakan dan menghormati orang yang lebih tua, mungkin sudah dibuangnya pria paruh baya berambut biru tua yang selalu tersenyum itu ke Timbuktu. Jarinya memijat pangkal hidung, kare dengan dua setengah cangkir bubuk cabe Korea bersama cumi mentah. Orang gila mana yang mau menyantap sajian seperti itu? Warnanya yang menyerupai stew tomat membuatnya nyaris mengambil piring yang salah. Bau tajam merica dan cabe yang menguar benar-benar menerbitkan airmata dan Mitsutada tak tahu pasti berapa gelas air dingin yang diteguk Tsurumaru setelah mencicipi kuah kental tersebut dari ujung sendok makan. Rekannya itu memang sedang sial.

"Paprika kuning, paprika hijau, bubuk wijen, bawang, daging ayam..." Mitsutada menghitung dengan jari-jari ditekuk bergantian—lalu merengut karena merasa ada yang terlewat dari bahan resep percobaan tadi siang. Telapak tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam hendak merogoh salah satu sekat ranseluntuk mengambil catatan ketika pintu bus bergeser, menyambut sepasang tungkai berlapis boots dan jins. Bola mata Mitsutada bergerak menyusuri kaki jenjang yang berjalan meniti lantai dan berhenti agak lama. _Mungkin pemiliknya sedang menimbang-nimbang mau duduk di mana_ , pikir Mitsutada setengah menebak, kemudian mengerenyit sewaktu pandangannya tertumbuk pada ujung jaket bergaris merah yang bergelantung pas badan. Jaket? Di hari sepanas ini?

"Permisi," tukas sebuah suara rendah yang terdengar begitu dingin, "Boleh duduk di sini?"

Mitsutada mendongak kaget, sosok yang baru saja diperhatikannya kini menjulang di depan bangku dan balas menatap datar. Mulut Mitsutada menganga tanpa diminta, pun otomatis bergeming mengamati. Bola mata keemasan, tulang pipi yang tinggi, hidung mancung, juga kulit kecoklatan yang jarang. Satu alisnya yang terbentuk rapi terangkat kesal karena Mitsutada tak kunjung menjawab.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" ulangnya, kali ini memiringkan kepala, "Kalau tidak, aku akan mencari bangku yang lain."

"Ah? Oh, maaf! Silakan!" Mitsutada buru-buru berpindah sepetak meski di bangku itu hanya ada dirinya. Sebuah tas olahraga bertali samping diletakkan hati-hati usai pemuda itu duduk nyaman di sampingnya, berbatas dua tas yang sama-sama berwarna hitam. Mitsutada tak berhenti menatap dan pemuda itu berpaling heran.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"E, eh? Tidak," Mitsutada mengibaskan tangan seraya mengalihkan perhatian pada catatan di tangannya sambil mengeja lebih lirih. Dagunya disangga serius, menakar berapa banyak potongan wortel yang dibutuhkan untuk dua porsi stew. Dicoretnya kata daging untuk tamu yang vegetarian, menambahkan rumput laut, tahu sutra, dan empat macam jamur untuk bahan dasar kuah. Mitsutada menjilati bibir lalu meringis membayangkan seperti apa hasilnya nanti. Pun, matanya kembali melirik ke sebelah untuk melihat bagaimana pemuda tadi menyeka keringat memakai ujung lengan jaket. Kulitnya yang gelap berkilau sehat meski samar-samar terdengar napas yang berhembus berat. Mitsutada menengok keluar jendela. Penasaran. Cuaca memang sedang terik, tapi angin juga bertiup sehingga tidak ada alasan untuk berkeringat sebanyak itu, pengecualian jika sebelumnya dia berlari mengejar bus. Tapi menilik kaus putih yang masih rapi tanpa lipatan kusut, sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda bila yang bersangkutan pergi dengan tergesa.

Jemari pemuda itu menyeka bekas basah di lehernya dan Mitsutada menelan ludah. Gawat, bagaimanapun yang duduk di sampingnya ini adalah orang asing, tak sepantasnya menatap terlalu lama atau orangnya akan tersinggung.

"Capek?" tukas Mitsutada, mencoba menutupi fokusnya dengan bertanya iseng, "Maaf aku seenaknya memperhatikan, tapi keringatmu banyak sekali, jadi..." tangannya cekatan meraba sekat ranseltanpa menunggu jawaban. Disodorkannya sebungkus tisu yang sudah terbuka dan menyahut gamblang, "Baru kuambil tiga lembar, pakai saja kalau mau."

Pemuda itu mengerjap heran sebelum mengiyakan dan Mitsutada bersorak, disusul lengan yang terjulur menarik selembar tisu dari kemasan di tangannya. Sesuatu di dada Mitsutada berdesir saat kulitnya tangannya tersentuh.

Halus.

"Aku tak tahan cuaca panas," pemuda itu menjawab pendek, "Terlalu sering berada di dalam air."

"Air?" dahi Mitsutada terlipat, otomatis menggerakkan kedua lengannya seperti katak sembari berujar bodoh, "Berenang?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk canggung, disekanya pelipis yang berpeluh paling banyak.

"Hobi, ya?"

"Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

Mitsutada berjengit menerima teguran yang tak terduga. Otaknya yang hanya berisi bumbu bercampur serat-serat daging membutuhkan jeda sekitar empat sampai lima detik untuk mencerna kalimat barusan dan buru-buru menundukkan kepala, "Maaf."

Tindakannya disambut dengus, "Aku perenang."

"Wow."

"Wow?" pemuda itu menirukan sembari melirik sebal, ekspresi Mitsutada yang terperangah lebih terlihat seperti kue dengan dua mata, "Biasa saja kok."

"Tentu tidak biasa, pantas saja tinggi," Mitsutada bergumam dan pemuda itu meliriknya makin tajam hingga Mitsutada bertanya-tanya dimana salahnya kali ini. Sebentuk telunjuk menuding kaki Mitsutada yang berbalut celana panjang dengan sepatu yang mirip, "Kakimu lebih panjang dariku."

"Kakiku dari sananya memang panjang, dan akan tumbuh lebih panjang setiap aku berulang tahun," Mitsutada berkelakar, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Pemuda berwajah manis itu melengos sambil sibuk menyeka kening dan leher yang terus berkeringat meski tisu di tangannya sudah lembap menyerap cairan. Mitsutada meraih selembar lagi dan menaruhnya di sisi pemuda itu, "Kalau sudah tahu mataharinya sepanas ini kenapa masih nekat memakai baju dobel?" ujarnya lugas tanpa basa-basi. Pemuda itu menerima tanpa menoleh dan berniat mengusap dagu saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Taring kecil di sudut mulutnya menyembul kala pemiliknya berdecak.

"Itu urusanku," sahutnya, berganti mengamati Mitsutada yang hanya mengenakan selembar kaus dan _headphone_ tersampir di bahu, "Anak SMU?"

"Terlihat begitu?" Mitsutada nyengir senang, "Namaku Mitsutada. Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Dua puluh lima tahun. Aku bekerja di salah satu restoran di Roppongi, mampirlah jika sempat," jelasnya berpromosi diiringi sorot datar dari lawan bicara, fokus Mitsutada pun kembali pada wajahnya yang tetap tak bereaksi meski sudah berkali-kali ditanya.

"Kalau ka—"

"Sembilan belas," jawab suara rendah di sampingnya, mencoba merebahkan diri di sandaran bangku. Tampak begitu kelelahan dan Mitsutada jadi tak tega.

"Betulan capek ya? Sebentar," pintanya menyuruh pemuda itu menunggu selagi dia merogoh ransel lebih dalam, kemudian menarik keluar sebuah tempat minum panjang yang masih terisi penuh. Alis pemuda itu menyatu curiga saat benda tersebut disodorkan padanya, "Tenang saja, bukan racun dan memang tidak beracun. Masih dingin tidak ya?" Mitsutada menyentuhkan pipi ke salah satu sisi lalu berkedik, "Ah, masih."

"Apa itu?"

Mitsutada tidak segera menjawab serta memilih untuk memisahkan wadah dan bagian tutup yang ternyata bisa digunakan sebagai gelas. Dituangnya isi tempat minum hingga setengah penuh lalu menawarkannya dengan cengir lebar, "Ini."

Pemuda itu menerima dengan bingung seraya mengendus sekilas, hidungnya berkerut lucu kala menghirup aroma cairan yang dimaksud dan mendongak penasaran, antara ingin menolak dan tertarik karena pria di hadapannya memandang penuh minat dan terus tersenyum antusias. Mitsutada yang menyadari arti pandangannya buru-buru mengibaskan tangan, "Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud buruk kok."

Pemuda itu mendelik sekali lagi sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke tepi wadah dan menyesap pelan, jakunnya bergerak menelan dan detik berikutnya dia berujar terkejut, "Enak!"

"Apa kubilang," Mitsutada menekuk satu kaki ke atas bangku dan duduk menyamping supaya dia bisa menuangkan porsi kedua yang segera diteguk habis oleh pemuda tadi, "Enak kan?" ujarnya disambut persetujuan tak bersuara karena yang bersangkutan sibuk meneguk dengan bersemangat. Tanpa malu-malu, kontras dengan sikapnya sejenak tadi. Toh sepertinya sosok yang berselisih enam tahun darinya tersebut memang tengah kehausan sebab Mitsutada harus menuang ulang beberapa kali sebelum pemuda itu menghela napas lega di gelas kelima.

"Haaa," desahnya menikmati seraya mengusap bibir dan bersendawa di balik telapak tangan hingga Mitsutada terbahak, "A, aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa lho? Sudah segar?" seloroh Mitsutada, menutup wadah yang separuh tandas. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan menggeser duduk selagi Mitsutada menatap posisi mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal. Dua tas yang sejatinya menjadi pembatas mendadak berkurang menjadi sebuah. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu memindahkan tas miliknya sendiri ke dekat jendela.

"Buatanmu?"

"Ou," Mitsutada memasukkan kembali tempat minum ke dalam ranselnya dan tertawa bangga. "Teh lemon madu andalanku setiap ada tamu yang datang lewat jam kerja. Lemon bagus untuk suplai vitamin C dan madu berguna untuk memulihkan stamina. Tehnya dibuat tanpa gula jadi tidak terlalu manis. Dan yang paling penting, rasanya segar sekali," jelasnya ceria. Si pemuda berambut coklat tak berkedip, pipinya membulat agak merona karena tepergok menyukai rasa teh pemberian Mitsutada.

"Kau selalu menerangkan seperti itu pada setiap tamu?"

"Kadang-kadang," seringai Mitsutada santai meski harus menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Raut tersipu di hadapannya sungguh menggoda untuk dicubit. Apalagi saat pemuda itu beringsut condong ke arahnya untuk mengintip buku catatan hingga bahunya nyaris menempel di bahu Mitsutada.

"Menulis resep?" tanyanya polos diikuti dua kali anggukan, "Aku tak biasa berurusan dengan dapur dan membuat daftar seperti ini pasti sangat rumit."

"Tidak juga, melihat sayuran dan bumbu masak membuatku tenang."

"Kenapa?"

Mitsutada melipirkan senyum miring dan menyahut seketika, "Kenapa tanya-tanya?"

"Hei, itu kalimatku," tegur pemuda itu dengan suara beratnya yang lebih tinggi, disusul cengir Mitsutada yang merasa puas usai berhasil membalikkan sindiran. Merengut, lengan berjaket tersebut menunjuk ke setiap baris tulisan di catatan dan Mitsutada menjelaskan satu persatu dengan ramah. Senyumnya tak berhenti berkembang tiap menerima pertanyaan dari sang teman baru yang terkesan tak pernah sekalipun memasuki dapur. Sesekali bola matanya membesar sewaktu Mitsutada berkata bahwa ada garam yang berwarna merah muda, tak peduli jika obrolan mereka lebih terdengar seperti percakapan di supermarket bahan makanan. Wanita yang membawa benang rajut serta anak laki-laki bercelana pendek tadi turun mendahului, digantikan oleh sepasang pria berambut merah dan hijau yang menaiki bus setengah berlari. Mitsutada tak menyadari bertambahnya jumlah penumpang akibat terlampau serius menceritakan bagaimana cara membuat nasi kare. Disobeknya halaman bertuliskan resep teh barusan dan menyerahkannya dengan senyum terkembang, "Kalau kesulitan membuatnya, datanglah ke restoran dan akan kubuatkan teh lemon sebanyak yang kau mau."

Ketika akhirnya bus berhenti di halte ketiga, sosok di sampingnya beranjak pamit. Mitsutada hanya mampu mengiyakan sewaktu pemuda itu bergegas merapikan jaket dan menggamit tas selagi menunggu penumpang lain menuruni bus. Kuncir panjang yang tersembunyi di belakang kepalanya berayun pelan, matanya beralih ke samping, memandang Mitsutada yang mendongak tak rela karena harus menyudahi obrolan.

Perlahan, sangat perlahan, bibir pemuda itu terangkat membentuk senyum tipis. Sekilas, begitu cepat hingga Mitsutada nyaris beranggapan bahwa dia berhalusinasi.

"Terima kasih."

Mitsutada meremas buku catatannya, terlampau terpesona sampai lupa membalas. Pemuda itu menggerakkan kepala kesekian kalinya dan berbalik pergi, tepat ketika Mitsutada berseru kencang dari belakang, "Hei!"

Penumpang berikutnya memasuki pintu yang berlawanan arah dan punggung berjaket garis merah tersebut berhenti untuk menoleh.

"Ya?"

 _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali_ , gumam Mitsutada dalam hati. Tubuhnya ditegakkan selagi berharap agar sopir di seberang tak tergopoh menginjak pedal gas, "Aku belum tahu namamu!"

Pemuda itu melangkah menuruni tangga, memastikan sepatunya menginjak tanah sebelum berbalik menenteng tas sambil menengadah. Suara mesin yang kembali berderu membuat Mitsutada harus merapat ke jendela supaya bisa melihatnya sedikit lebih lama. Memandang raut yang menarik, senyum yang langka, juga matanya yang menatap jernih ke arah Mitsutada.

"Kara," jawab pemuda itu sebelum bus menutup sempurna, "Ookurikara."

.

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
